


Cita en la Feria

by nike_noir



Series: Just Another Love Story [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 1, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 2, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oliver Queen is The Green Arrow, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, stephen amell - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike_noir/pseuds/nike_noir
Summary: Stephen invita a David a una cita en la feria que acaba de llegar a la ciudad, y el actor sorprenderá a nuestro protagonista con sus encantos.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Original Male Character(s), Stephen Amell/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Just Another Love Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841932





	Cita en la Feria

Sus suaves brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, el calor que se desprendía de los mismos me invitaba a quedarme quieto y disfrutar de los mismos, que me envolvían con la fuerza propia de Stephen. Eran grandes y poderosos y sabía que podrían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo. Con dificultad me di la vuelta. Stephen seguía dormido. Su precioso rostro tenía los ojos cerrados y me quedé observándole un rato.

Abrió sus ojos azules poco a poco y me brindó una de sus preciosas acompañado de: Buenos días, precioso. Me sonrojé y me acurrucé cerca de su cuello, me apretó con fuerza y me besó en la cabeza. Se tumbó en la cama y me apoyé sobre su pecho escuchando su corazón latir con fuerza, el mío tambien lo hacía. Intenté acompasar nuestras respiraciones, nunca sabré porque pero es algo que siempre necesito hacer cuando puedo notar tan de cerca la respiración de alguien. Mientras hacía esto me di cuenta de que Stephen me estaba hablando mientras delicadamente pasaba la mano por mi cabello. Solo supe que acabo la frase con un: ¿Qué te parece? Posé un dedo sobre su duro abdomen y mientras jugueteaba le dije nervioso:

-Lo siento no te he escuchado...

Pude sentir como soltaba una pequeña carcajada y me sonrojé.

-Te he dicho que si querrías venir a la feria conmigo esta tarde.

-Tengo que...

-Ya lo sé- me dijo mientras agarraba mi mentón con sus dedos y me hacía mirarle a la cara.- Pero tienes toda la mañana, y solso será un ratito-me miró compunjido.

-Está bien-dije mientras le golpeaba para que dejase de poner esa cara. Se rió y me revolcó por la cama.

Me dejó casi al borde, su pesado cuerpo sobre el mío, pataleé y intenté quitarmelo de encima. Stephen acercó su cara a la mía y comenzó a besarme. Aparté sus labios de los míos y se empezó a reir.

-¡Me estás aplastando!-le grité.

Hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y se apartó, momento que aproveché para abalanzarme sobre él y empezar a besarle. Sonrío, pero no se apartó, ni tampoco intentó apartarme a a mí aunque podría haberlo hecho fácilmente.

Al cabo de un rato me aparté de sus labios y paseé mis manos por su torso mientras me decía con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios: ¿Te apetece una ducha? Acepté y después de la ducha y un delicioso desayuno me dirigí a mi casa, a seguir trabajando.

Antes de que me diese cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado, el timbre de mi casa sonaba con fuerza y Stephen esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, se había puesto una cazadora de cuero y una camiseta algo ajustada de color azul. Me disculpé y me sonrió, no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Le invité a entrar y subí al piso de arriba a vestirme. Me puse una camisa de manga corta, de color blanca. Me puse unos vaqueros y mientras me colocaba los zapatos noté una mirada conocida parada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Sonrío travieso y se fue sin contestarme. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, intentando alcanzarme y mientras huía me dijo:

-En mi defensa diré que nunca me dijiste donde tenía que esperar.

Le sonreí y le besé y nos fuimos a la feria. No tardamos mucho en llegar y decidimos ir andando porque estaba bastante cerca de casa. Todavía no había mucha gente, era el primer día de la feria.

Paseamos largo y tendido, y me reí mucho con Stephen. Casi al final de la noche llegamos a la zona de la noria. Desde que la vi supe que quería subirme en ella. Se lo dije a Stephen y asintió sonriendo. Fue a comprar las entradas y subimos, solo nosotros, no había nadie más en la cola. Me senté a su lado y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras sentía como la noria se movía. Estaba atardeciendo, vimos como el sol se ocultaba totalmente y la noche empezaba a caer a toda prisa. Nos paramos en el punto más alto y mientras jugueteaba con su mano le dije:

-Gracias por sacarme de casa.

Me sonrió y me respondió:

-Siempre que quieras.

Posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos y yo le besé con pasión. Dejó que nuestras lenguas se encontrasen y me mordió el labio. Se quitó la cazadora y le miré acongojado. Posó las manos sobre la camisa y la abrió de golpe. Se quitó la camiseta con facilidad y volvió a mis labios. Me dejé llevar por el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus labios. Me quitó los pantalones y yo le ayudé a quitarle los suyos. Me coloqué encima de él y me dejé caer en sus encantos, mis manos recorriendo sus espectaculares brazos, luego sus pectorales y más tarde sus abdominales hasta llegar a su cintura, le quité sus calzoncillos mientras me quedaba absorto observando la inmensidad de su erección él me quitó los míos. Me coloqué de nuevo sobre él y dejé que me mordiera los labios mientras me atraía más hacia sí con sus enormes manos en mi espalda, que descedieron hasta mi culo y lo abrieron mientras su polla, lubricada con su líquido preseminal entraba poco a poco en mí. Gemí y le agarré del pelo con fuerza. Empecé a moverme, sacando aquella titánica polla una y otra vez de mí, su cara de placer era insuperable, y seguí haciendolo. Su polla, con menos lubricación que nunca, entraba y salía de mí con bastante ritmo. Stephen gemía y se retorcía de placer.

Incrementé el ritmo, pero sus poderosas manos se colocaron en mi cadera, obligándome a levantarme, le miré extrañado y me besó para tranquilizarme, me apoyó en el cristal, ya era plena noche. Escuche como escupía para lubricarse y entró su gorda polla en una estocada dentro de mí. Grité de placer y Stephen comezó a follarme con fuerza contra el cristal, agarré su culo y lo presioné contra mí, podía notar como se endurecía cuando me penetraba. Stephen besaba mi cuello y mordía mis lóbulos. Notaba su respiración irregular y como gemía cada vez que entraba con fuerza dentro de mí.

Oí un silbido y despues otro, los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado. Noté el balanceo del vagón por los movimientos de Stephen y con una estocada con fuerza sentí como me llenaba por dentro de su lefa caliente. Se separó de mí y me dió la vuelta. Acaricié su ahora sudado torso, y mi mano fue ascendiendo por este porque Stephen estaba bajando. Introdujo mi polla en su boca y empezó a metersela hasta el fondo, lo hizo varias veces y cuando sentí como jugueteaba con su lengua sin poder evitarlo, me corrí en su boca. Se lo tragó todo y me besó con más fuerza que nunca estampándome contra el cristal y sintiendo sus sudados músculos sobre mi cuerpo.

Cuando bajamos de la noria no pude evitar preguntarle:

-Hiciste que nos dejaran arriba a posta, ¿verdad?

No pude verle la cara, pero supe que estaba sonriendo. Me agarre con fuerza a su brazo y caminamos hasta casa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Victoria, podéis encontrarme en wattpad y twitter bajo el mismo username; y en insta soy nike_mavros.
> 
> Si os ha gustado podéis chequear el resto de esta colección, y mis otros trabajos. Me encantaría poder responder a vuestros comentarios y que me dejéis ideas. No olvidéis dejarme kudos si queréis más.
> 
> Un saludo, Victoria Noir.


End file.
